Numerous processes and installations have already successfully been employed in the field of mineral processing for the treatment of ore and coal concentrates. A special variant of a pressure filter suitable therefor is described in German Patent No. 2,947,329 to Stahl. However, this system does not satisfy the requirements for the dehumidification of ore or coal concentrates or for an application for the decontamination of contaminated earth.